


Standing at the Altar

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is left standing at the altar on her Wedding Day. But because of this, she discovers that the one who has truly loved her has been by her side all along</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Event That Shall Not Be Named

Sakura Haruno should have been at her wedding reception dancing the night away but instead, more than two hours after she should have said her vows…she was still waiting for the groom to arrive at the church.

 

Her Maid of Honor, Ino and her two bridesmaids, Hinata and Temari, sat quietly watching her.  They’d suggested everything they could think of as to why Sakura’s husband-to-be wasn’t there.  Traffic was bad, he was in an accident or the cleaners lost his tuxedo.  Sakura used the traffic app on her phone…the roads were clear.  She called every hospital and every emergency room in the city…no one by his name or description had been admitted.  She had picked up his tuxedo from the cleaners herself and had taken it to his apartment.

 

She had even left voice mails and text messages until his phone said that it was no longer accepting messages.

 

He was not here but there had to be an explanation.  She was not going to allow herself to think that he…

 

She was glad that her mother had finally left the room.  Sakura loved her mother dearly but the older woman’s weeping had begun to grate on her nerves.

 

She knew that by now most everyone had left.  Why would they stay?  The wedding hadn’t happened when planned…and when her husband-to-be’s family had left ninety minutes before, everyone else leaving was rather inevitable.

 

Suddenly she heard her cousin, Gaara, begin to shout.

 

Gaara didn’t shout like that unless his rage hit Super Nova levels.  He was scary enough as it was without needing to shout.

 

Temari, Gaara’s older sister, cursed.  Hinata, Gaara’s fiancée, murmured “Oh, dear” and looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

 

A knock sounded on the door.  Ino looked at Sakura, who stood frozen in the middle of the room, then stood up to answer the door.

 

A man’s voice came through the door.  Sakura knew that voice.  Ino stepped back and held the door open wide.

 

It was Naruto.

 

Sakura and Naruto had known each other since they were babies.  Their mothers had been roommates in college and their friendship remained strong to this day.

 

He looked at her.  His blue eyes brilliant.  “I’m sorry, Sakura.”

 

Sakura knew everything about Naruto.  Everything.  She knew that he was potty trained before he was two.  That he had needed a nightlight to sleep until he was ten.  Then there was the fact that they had lost their virginity to each other when they were sixteen after getting drunk on vintage wine purloined from his father’s wine cellar.

 

She had refused to leave his side a year later after he had been hit by a car after pushing her out of the way.  Which had resulted in the scars that marred both cheeks but he wore as a Badge of Courage.

 

She knew everything about him and she knew what he was going to say.  She pointed at him.  “Don’t you say it.  Don’t you dare say it, Naruto Namikaze!”

 

He walked toward her and she backed away still ordering him not to say what she knew he was going to say.  He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms between them.  His voice was rough, barely above a whisper but it battered her eardrums.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sakura.  But Sasuke isn’t going to come.”


	2. Cold Dishes

By the time the late night news came on, Sakura’s humiliation was widespread.

 

Sakura Haruno had been left at the altar by Sasuke Uchiha who then flew off to what should have been the honeymoon destination, Bora Bora.  But he didn’t go alone.  He took with him Sakura’s cousin, Karin.

 

Fortunately for them, Karin’s parents disowned her with almost comic haste.  Which wasn’t surprising because they were elderly and their only income came from the family trust fund ran by Gaara.

 

Gaara didn’t retaliate against the couple; he was satisfied with what they had done.  And that enabled him to forever deny Karin her portion of the trust.

 

Not that running off to Bora Bora with Sasuke did Karin any good.  After they returned, Sasuke dumped her for a model that appeared on the cover of the swimsuit issue of a popular sports magazine.  Karin spent the rest of her life working as the night clerk at a convenience store.

 

But Gaara’s true revenge was for the Uchiha’s.  He would have only gone after Sasuke but the head of the Uchiha Clan had to open his big mouth and blame Sakura for his son’s behavior.  Then he made snide comments about their clan.

 

While the Sabaku Clan couldn’t trace their heritage back 100s of years like the Uchiha did, they didn’t get to Clan status by being wimps.  They got to where they were by hard work, money, (occasionally) kissing the right asses and (usually) stabbing the right backs.  In other words, by being pretty damn ruthless and Gaara was the epitome of that.

 

He made plans.  He had plans for his plans.  And one of the things he did early on was investigate the guy who began dating his pretty cousin Sakura.   Then he investigated Sasuke’s family…and continued to keep track of them.  And he was glad that he had the foresight to do so because it gave him a chance to ease his anger.

 

His anger was so bad that in the weeks following the “event that shall not be named,” Temari had to forbid anyone other than herself and Kankuro from going into his office.  People who had worked for the Clan and its various companies for years would leave his office in tears and would quit.  But the final straw was when an intern left the office running and had to be forcibly restrained from jumping out a window.

 

Even then Temari began smoking heavily to deal with the stress and before going into Gaara’s office, Kankuro turned to Shintoism, Buddhism, Catholism and other religious “isms” he could think of.  LOTS of booze after work helped the two of them cope as well.

 

Gaara’s vengeance started the day after “event that shall not be named” in a spectacular fashion.  On the morning news it came out that the heir to the Uchiha, Itachi was having an incestuous relationship with his cousin Shisui.  And there were photographs!

 

The media went wild and Sakura’s humiliation was quickly forgotten for this delicious new scandal.  The Head of the Uchiha Clan was mortified to the point of almost having a stroke.  He stood before the media and publicly denounced the pair and disowned both.

 

But the media frenzy over the Uchiha family didn’t end.  Week after week after week, something new came out about Uchiha members.  Ranging from non-payment of child support to tax evasion to embezzlement and even rape and murder.

 

The media and the public ate up the unending scandals like starving dogs.  One late night talk show host quipped that they should rename the local jail “The New Uchiha Family Compound.”

 

And while the unraveling of their clan distracted the Uchiha, Gaara began unraveling their finances.

 

Adding to personal humiliation, Gaara anonymously sent proof to local and federal prosecutors that various Uchiha businesses were involved with various crimes from insider trading to illegally dumping toxic waste on properties thus contaminating the land and the water.  There were more arrests and then the lawsuits began.

 

Stock prices in Uchiha run companies dropped like rocks and Gaara was able to buy them up at fire sale prices.

 

But, the Uchiha was an old Clan and they had money out the proverbial wazzo.  But, unlike the ancient days, where the Clan had deposits of gold and silver guarded by trusted members, their money was invested.

 

Due to the multitude of lawsuits, the Uchiha slowly sold properties off until they had to sell ones that they had owned since before property deeds existed.  Priceless artworks quietly went to auction.  Slowly, slowly their money eroded.  But there was still money that Gaara could not get to.

 

The massive Uchiha Trust Fund.

 

But the breakthrough on that front came one day when he was having a business lunch with Naruto Namikaze who told him that earlier that day he’d had to fire a man from their investment portion of their business.

 

When Gaara asked why, Naruto told him it was because the man had this unbelievable talent of picking an investment that looked absolutely solid and a moneymaker on paper but would end up costing the company millions.

 

Gaara smiled.  And Naruto felt like crawling under a chair and hiding for about a dozen years.  Then Gaara asked for the man’s phone number.  Naruto gave it but after another look at the creepy smile Gaara had, vowed never to ask the reason why or how the man would be used.

 

It took over five years but finally Gaara succeeded.  The Uchiha were broke and broken.  Their Clan shattered, their business destroyed.

 

Even better, the much-vaunted Sasuke Uchiha could only make a living by being the boy toy of rich women.  Gaara quietly gloated whenever he saw the forced smile on Sasuke’s face whenever he appeared in public on the arm of a woman old enough to be his mother or even grandmother.  And he only showed mild interest but grinned inside one day when Sakura happened to see a picture of the man and pointed out the tell-tale (to her) facial signs of someone who is or was quickly becoming a raging alcoholic.

 

Sakura got revenge in her own small way as well.  She quietly spread the word that Sasuke’s sexual stamina was comparable to the amount time it takes to make instant ramen.

 

Ino, being the faithful best friend that she was, happily told people that the scandalous Uchiha two-some was frequently a three-some.


	3. Right in front of me

Dr. Sakura Haruno walked into the hallway writing on the patient’s chart when her eardrums were battered.

 

“HEY BEAUTIFUL!”

 

She looked up and coming towards her with a bounce in his step and a bouquet of delphiniums in his arms was Naruto Namikaze - sportsman, philanthropist and the sole heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes and media darling.

 

He was her best male friend in the world.  He had stayed by her side after the event that shall not be named.  Forcing her to get out of bed.  Literally shoving her in the shower and turning on the water.

 

Then he made her go out in public.  And walk with her head held high because she “didn’t have a damn thing to be ashamed of!”

 

Naruto had her go on business and casual trips with him.  They went to Japan to visit their martial arts teacher, Kakashi, who was there for a year to teach and to learn.  He fretted when she flung herself into Kakashi’s arms and burst into tears.  He smiled and watched as Sakura effortlessly charmed crusty old men who usually drove him nuts.  He grinned when they went to Hawaii and she dealt with his godfather, Jiraiya with great flair.

 

They even went to Bora Bora but not the same resort that she was going to go to with the lousy bastard.  And she had a glorious time.

 

There wasn’t a week that went by where they weren’t going out somewhere together.  From surfing in the morning to movie premiers at night.  They were considered one of the hottest couples around and speculation about their relationship filled minutes and pages of gossip shows and magazines.

 

She tried to frown at him but she couldn’t.  “Naruto!  You’re in a hospital.  Don’t shout!”

 

Naruto made a valiant effort to look ashamed as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close for a hug.

 

Sakura took a deep breath of that scent that was so uniquely Naruto and relished the gentle strength in the arm that held her close to a chest that she knew was quite magnificent.

 

He kissed her cheek and let her go.  “Sorry, forgot to use my indoor voice.”  He held out the bouquet to her.  “These are for you.”

 

She took the bouquet and dipped her nose delicately into it and sniffed.  She had hung around with Ino long enough to recognize her friend’s handiwork and wondered if Naruto knew what the delphiniums stood for.

 

She turned to one of the junior nurses and asked her to put it in a vase with water and to place it on the nurses’ desk so that everyone could enjoy them.  Then she turned back to Naruto and looked him up and down.  He wasn’t wearing his preferred daytime attire of obnoxious Hawaiian shirts and board shorts.  “What’s with the suit?”

 

“Board meeting.”

 

“No tie?”

 

“They should be happy with the coat and pants!”

 

Sakura knew that while he pretended to be an idiot with crappy fashion taste, he was one of the smartest people she knew.  But he liked to be underestimated so when he had to lower the boom on someone, they usually didn’t know what hit them.  Besides his mother would rip his ears off if he went to meetings wearing his favorites.

 

Naruto brushed a strand of her pink hair back behind her ear.  “I wanted to let you be the first to know.  We’re increasing the yearly donation to the hospital by 10% and increasing the donation to the Cancer Research Fund by 10% as well.

 

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes.  She knew why his family was doing that.  Kushina Namikaze had been diagnosed with breast cancer earlier in the year.  Fortunately it had been caught very early and she was responding well to treatment.

 

When she learned of her diagnosis and what the treatment would be, Kushina wasted no time.  She shaved her head and donated the hair to Locks of Love.  And she walked around being boldly bald and beautiful.  While she wore a hat when she was in the sun, she sneered at quiet suggestions that she wear a hat even indoors and would retort, “If a six-year-old or a thirteen-year-old can deal with being bald, so can I!”

 

“What time is the meeting?”

 

Naruto glanced at the clock on the walk and swore under his breath.  “Gotta go!”  He gave her another hug and a kiss and began to stride off.

 

“Naruto!  I’ll see you at my place tonight, okay?”  Sakura called to his back.

 

He turned and walked backwards.  “I’ll be there!”  He waved then back around and jogged to the elevator.

 

888888

 

Sakura fought to keep herself from tweaking the silverware one last time.  “For the love of God, woman, it’s straight already.”

 

A familiar knock was on the door.  She wasn’t surprised that Naruto wasn’t announced by the doorman even thought she’d forgotten to tell him that she was expecting him.  Of course, when the doorman did call up, she never denied Naruto.

 

She walked over and opened the door.  Naruto stood there in jeans and a short-sleeved woven shirt.  He held another bouquet.  This time it was daisies.  “Naruto, you shouldn’t have.”

 

“Hey, if I can’t spend my money on my best friend, who can I spend it on?”

 

Sakura stepped back and let him into the apartment.  He waited until she shut the door then followed behind her as she walked into the kitchen.  He knew where she kept her vases and helped himself to one as she checked on the food.

 

She refused to let him help finish dinner but made him sit at the table with a glass of wine and they chatted about various things from her patients and hospital doings to politics and recent news events.

 

As he talked she watched his every move and she wondered when exactly it was that she had fallen in love with him.  And she wondered what drugs she’d been on to fall in love with an emotionally stunted person like the scumbag.

 

“You’re staring.”

 

Sakura blinked, startled out of her reverie.  She stood up and held a hand out to him.  “Dance with me!”

 

It was Naruto’s turn to blink.  “There’s no music.”

 

“So?  Dance with me!”

 

Naruto laughed, took her hand and stood up.  He pulled her into his arms and they began to sway.  After a few minutes with her head resting on his chest, she looked up, stood on her toes and kissed Naruto on the mouth.

 

His eyes widened as her tongue invaded his mouth.  He pulled back.  “S.Saku…”

 

“Naruto Namikaze, will you marry me?”  Sakura smiled sweetly up at him.  She was sort of surprised that she said what she said but it also felt completely right.

 

“W.What?”

 

She spoke slower this time.  “Will you marry me?”

 

‘But…we haven’t slept together since…”

 

She tilted her head at him, green eyes curious.  “You equate love with sex?”

 

“No but…”

 

“I love you, Naruto.  I always have and I curse the fact that I didn’t realize that a long, long time ago.  And if I hurt you by not realizing that, I’m so very sorry.”

 

Naruto ran a shaking hand through his hair.  His eyes were still wide with shock.  “I love you too, Sakura.  You’re my best friend but that doesn’t mean we’re compatible…”

 

Sakura smiled at him in a way that caused his testicles to shrink slightly then the smile changed into something that made his body go the opposite direction.  “Compatible?  In Bed?  Well then, Naruto darling, I guess I’ll have to take you for a test drive!”  And with that, she ruthlessly pulled him into her bedroom.

 

A few hours later as the sweat dried on their bodies, Sakura rested her head on his chest with one hand on his taut, tanned stomach.

 

“Yes.” Came the rumble in her ear.

 

“Yes?” she looked at him, puzzled.

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

“Good.  I want to be married tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Flower Meanings: Delphiniums – Levity, fun, big-hearted, ardent attachment; Daisy – Innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer.


	4. The Event That Shall Be Named

Naruto called his godfather, Jiraiya the Big Pervert Kahuna.  “Sakura and I are getting married and we want you to officiate.  So get off your butt and get over here or I’m going to buy the entire North Shore and build condos on every square inch of land I can.”

 

Jiraiya caught the red eye and arrived the next morning.

 

That morning Naruto ruthlessly used his connections and called in favors to get the necessary paperwork prepared and couriered to Sakura’s apartment.

 

Sakura unplugged the phone in the bedroom and turned the ringer off the phone in the kitchen then the pair sent a group text message to their friends and family:

 

      _Sakura and Naruto are getting married at sunset on the beach._

_Bring yourselves and your love._

Then they turned off their cell phones and spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in bed.

 

888888

 

When they got to the beach, they were not surprised to see the crowd of people waiting for them, but they were very surprised to see a large white tent with caterers, tables, chairs and a DJ.  Sakura pointed out with awe, “There’s even a photographer and videographer!”

 

Naruto grinned at her.  “Obviously someone else has been ruthless in using their connections and favors too!”

 

Sakura was barely out of the car when her mother, Kushina and Ino swooped down and yanked her away.

 

“You are in BIG trouble, son!”

 

Naruto turned and there was his father, Minato standing with Kakashi and Jiraiya.  “Kakashi?  You’re here?”

 

“I was visiting Jiraiya and invited myself.  Don’t try and change the subject.”  But the stern words were belied by the twinkle in his teacher’s eye.

 

Naruto looked at his father.  “Why am I in trouble?”

 

“Because you denied the womenfolk a chance to go crazy picking out wedding things.  So you are going to have to suck up big time to your mother.”  Minato grinned at him.  “I ain’t stopping her this time if she tries to kill you.”

 

“Yeah.  Thanks a lot.”

 

“I thought you learned that lesson a long time ago.”  Minato slapped Naruto on the back.

 

Kakashi tousled Naruto’s hair.  “He’s a slow-learner.”

 

“Go to hell!”

 

Minato reached into his pocket and pulled a small box that obviously held a ring.  “I brought this.  I didn’t think that the two of you had picked anything out so I thought you might like to use this for Sakura’s wedding ring.”

 

Naruto took the box from his father’s hand.  He opened it and gasped.  “This is great-grandmother’s ring.”  He remembered seeing it from when he was a child.  He suddenly remember when he was ten and just before the indomitable woman passed away her saying that it was to be given to Naruto’s bride.

 

He gazed at the simple but elegant arrangement of diamonds and realized that it would fit Sakura’s finger as if it was always meant for her.  Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked up at his father.  “Thanks, Dad.”

 

888888

 

Sakura smiled as she walked down the sandy aisle towards the man she would spend the rest of her life with.  He wore what he arrived in:  loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and loose white pants. 

 

Everyone noticed how he looked at her like she was a goddess come to earth and he was her most ardent worshipper.

 

Sakura also wore what she came in: a white sundress with thin straps, a sweetheart neckline and a hem that danced around her knees.  But she also carried, courtesy of Ino, a bouquet of flowers that consisted of gardenias, red roses, purple tulips, jasmine, ambrosia, asters, heliotrope, honeysuckle and Mallow.  It probably should have looked tacky but Ino made it look like it had been planned weeks in advance.

 

Everyone also noticed that she looked at him and everything she felt shone in her face:  Her love, her friendship, and her affection.  It was all there for everyone to see and they knew that while this was a very spontaneous wedding, it was going to be one that would last forever.

 

Both bride and groom…as well as most of the guests…were barefoot.

 

Sakura handed the bouquet to Ino and she stood with Naruto facing Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya spoke simply and eloquently about the bonds of love, friendship and marriage and what he hoped the future held for them.  Then the all-important question was asked.  Sakura and Naruto had discussed on the way to the beach if they want to make a speech to each other but they agreed that they’d done all of the necessary talking earlier.  So they kept it simple and each said, “I do.”

 

“You may kiss your bride!”

 

Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her with all of the love and passion that he had.  Sakura returned the favor.

 

The setting sun blessed the newlywed couple by giving them the most glorious sunset that had been seen in years.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Flower Meanings: Gardenia – Joy; Red Rose – True Love; Purple Tulip – Forever Love; Jasmine – Love; Ambrosia – Love is Reciprocated; Aster – Talisman of Love; Heliotrope – Devotion; Honeysuckle – Bonds of Love; Mallow – Consumed by Love.


End file.
